RosarioVampire Capu 3
by Livingshadow917
Summary: My version of the third season of Rosario Vampire. Tsukune becomes a vampire, I have an OC, Moka and Tsukune FINALLY HOOK UP, and much oh so much more. T just to be safe
1. The royal sanctum

Chapter 1: the royal sanctum

Tsukune was at his home on break when he was sleeping. He was dreaming, when he appeared in this odd looking royal throne room. The throne cushions and the walls were black while the floor, the throne itself and the support beams or columns were white. What Tsukune saw when he turned around gave him a heart attack, there were three other versions of him right before him. The first one was obviously with his red eyes, black hair, and the black veins up his neck, was Tsukune in ghoul form. The next form Tsukune had a very eerie look to him; he had glowing blue eyes, odd lime green glowing runes on his right arm, white hair, and was floating while observing Tsukune and the last one was the easiest to tell what he was, he had red eyes, silver hair, and fangs that were most likely at least an inch longer than Moka's, Vampire Tsukune. A moment of dead silence passed over as the ghouls version of Tsukune finally spoke "I take it you know of what we are, Tsukune, after all we are part of you" said ghoul Tsukune "I get that you represent my ghoul and you are my vampire forms but what are you?" asked Tsukune as he pointed at each one of the personalities when his finger landed on the mysterious one "I'm known as a scripter" said the mysterious version of Tsukune "okay, so how do I have a ghoul…..and vampire form?" asked Tsukune "would you like to really know that answer Tsukune?" asked the vampire form, Tsukune nodded "Very well let's begin at the young beginning" said his vampire form

_The Anagi Vampire Family 13 years ago:_

_There was a family training with sparring next to an old mansion that was theirs by blood. The parents, Vlana and Jack, watched as their three children (youngest to oldest), Roncher, Tsukune, and, Vladron, sparred against each other in their vampire forms. They were having a good time when Jack saw them, white hooded men with blue crusader crosses on their chest, chain mail on their legs and arms, silver swords, shields with the same cross on them, and chanting: "children of demons, go back to hell, where your master waits for your return" "oh shit" said Jack and Vlana and him started getting the children together when one of the "crusaders" (in the present known as vampire hunters) shot an arrow tip dipped in holy water at Tsukune, it hit him in the heart. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was his father running at him and yelling "TSUKUNE!". What happened next shocked everyone Tsukune's hair turned white, his eyes turned blue, and green ruins appeared on his arm "So I've finally been awakened" said the mysterious new Tsukune "for harming me your punishment is a suffering death" he said as he looked up on the "crusaders" and then he blasted them all with a laser formed from his aura. Tsukune viewed his surroundings of destruction and then took the arrow out of his heart and the spot immediately healed. He then walked over to his family as they looked at him in shock "the normal Tsukune is sleeping and has had his vampire self sealed making him as powerful as a human, this seal will wear off eventually but he must be kept safe until then, perhaps in the human world" said the mysterious Tsukune and then he blacked out._

Tsukune watched this go on with feelings that mixed together were a bunch of confusion. To name some they were confusion, rage, nausea, and envy of what he now knew were his brothers. He then looked at his vampire self "then who are the people I thought were my mother and father?" he asked "that is better to be answered by them instead of me" said Tsukune's vampire self "then I have only two more questions" said Tsukune "ask away" said the ghoul who was now sitting on the throne with his hand on his chin looking bored and tired "one is what is this place?" asked Tsukune "This place is called the Royal Sanctum, it is in your mind and can be visited anytime in your dreams, it is also where we will be" said the ghoul with a smirk "lastly, when will my true vampire form awaken?" asked Tsukune and at this Tsukune's vampire and ghoul form smiled as he asked this question "It has awakened while you were asleep, you shall wake up now to having red eyes, silver hair, and fangs" said Vampire Tsukune "great" said Tsukune as he awoke from his slumber.


	2. Sisters and Husbands

Chapter 2: Sisters and husbands

Tsukune woke up to a big surprise in the mirror; he had the appearance now of a vampire as his vampire and ghoul self had said "so it's true" thought Tsukune. He quickly got dressed and for mystery put on his black hoodie with the hood up. He came down and started eating his breakfeast with his "parents" looking at him like he was a stranger. When Tsukune looked up he smirked as he got the exact reaction he wanted.

A moment of silence before someone spoke up "Tsukune, please remove your hood, where are your manners" said his "mother" "yes aunt Konny" said Tsukune "auAAAAAAHHHHHH!" said Konny and Eric as they noticed Tsukune now had red eyes, silver hair, and fangs. The time after this went by with Tsukune asking questions and his now truthfully aunt and uncle answered them. Then Tsukune asked the question his aunt hoped he would not ask "So how did I come to be with you when my brothers have stayed with my birth parents?" asked Tsukune "I've been hoping you wouldn't ask that" said aunt:

_ The night was young and the moon was bright, giving Vlana strength to give her middle child to her sister. She noticed the place still hadn't changed since she had been here last to introduce her husband, Jack, to her. She knocked on the door 3 times before someone came to the door. Vlana was shocked as a man with blond hair and blue eyes came to the door "I'm looking for Konny Anagi, is she not here" said Vlana who this man was "Konny, someone is here looking for you" said the man "who is it Eric?" said Konny, she gasped when she saw the mysterious guest "Vlana come in" she said while gesturing for Vlana to come with the now sleeping and sealed Tsukune "Whos this?" said Vlana looking at the man who had opened the door "oh where are my manners? I'm Eric Aono your sister's husband" said Eric "I was never invited to your wedding" said Vlana "I'm so sorry sister it happened so fast, but who is this?" asked Konny "This is Tsukune my second born child who has had his vampire nature sealed" said Vlana in a depressed tone "why do I have a feeling that this has something do with your visit" said Konny "it is because due to the crusaders knowing what he looks like and how he looks sealed, so I need a place for him with a safe person that I can trust" said Vlana "you want me to look after your son until when?" asked Konny "until the seal is broken, most likely around the age of 17" said Vlana "very well sister" said Konny as she saw the sadness in her sisters eyes._

Tsukune didn't know what to think now _you probably feel terrible_ said the vampire in Tsukune _I feel it _said the ghoul in him. It was the next day that Tsukune got on the bus once again and was off for another year in Yokai Academy.


	3. Arrival at Yokai Academy in a new way

Chapter 3: Arrival at Yokai Academy in a new way

Tsukune awoke from his slumber by the noise of the bus arriving at the bus stop "be careful boy, surprises are always around here" said the bus driver with his cigarette in his mouth and his seemingly bottomless white eyes "oh do I know" said Tsukune as he showed his eyes to bus driver before putting up his hood and walking out towards the academy, the bus driver laughed as the game had a new player, Tsukune Anagi. As Tsukune walked closer to the academy he put up his hood and formed a plan, the first thing to do was get a rosary of sorts from the headmaster as he was the one who helped Lord Akashia make his daughters one. Tsukune slowly walked to the headmaster's office to let them see him since he was hooded. He closed his eyes (he is right now using a scripter ability called Energy sensor) and thought on what he wanted to see, he saw a figure made of pink and silver energy, Moka, customizing her room. He then saw a figure made of yellow energy, Yukari, studying in the library. Then he saw a figure made of blue energy just roaming the grounds, Kurumu, most likely looking him so she could smother him. Then he saw a red energy being training in the woods, Kokoa, who was most likely training to beat Moka san. Then he saw a violet energy figure out of the corner of his eye, Mizore, who was following him mostly likely because he was acting mysterious. The last one he saw was a brown energy figure in the bushes peeping at girls, Gin senpai, who was just being himself. Tsukune finally arrived at the building and entered it. The place was freezing, probably to intimidate him or anyone who enters however as a vampire he was not intimidated. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer, he was just about to leave when he heard "come in" and Tsukune then entered and pulled down the hood (what Tsukune could not have known was that all his friends looked up at this moment for a mysterious energy has been released) The headmaster then looked up due to the energies feeling of power, he was shocked to see Tsukune Aono in front of him with red eyes, fangs, and silver hair and a very big smile. A moment silence passed before the headmaster did anything, he chuckled and then said "so, how does the human who became a ghoul become a vampire?" he asked with a smile now that he was intrigued "Turns out my last name isn't Aono, it is Anagi" said Tsukune and this caused another moment of silence before the headmaster got over his shock and smiled again "so you're the famous missing second" he said "the missing second?" said Tsukune wondering what that meant, the head master got up and looked out the window with his hands behind his back "The legend goes like this…..

_The powerful vampire family had 3 children, each who were a unique hybrid. One day when they were watching their children train and spar they were attacked by the vampire hunter group known as, the blue cross crusaders. Before they could shield their children, the parents watched as the second child got hit in the heart with an arrow tipped in blessed water, his vampire self sealed turning as weak as a human. He was then put into hiding, and no one knows where he is._

"so I'm famous?" said Tsukune curious "oh yes, very, also very respect" said the headmaster turning to look towards Tsukune "how respected?" asked Tsukune "as respected as the Shuzen or Akashia family" said the headmaster "but pray tell, why are you here?" he asked looking at Tsukune who then showed the headmaster his holy lock which had shattered "so you have come for a Rosario?" said the headmaster shocked "yes" said Tsukune very simple and clean "very well" said the head master as he gave Tsukune a Rosario that looked a lot like Moka's except it was blue "so any difference between mine and Moka's, beside the fact that it's blue?" asked Tsukune as he put on the Rosario reverting him back to his normal self with chocolate brown hair and eyes "yes, you can take it off by yourself, now go" said the headmaster as he watched Tsukune leave.


	4. New Students

Chapter 4: New students

Moka was worried now. Class had begun and Tsukune was absent, which was not usual. But her thoughts were interrupted by Ms. Nekeome announcements "Good morning class, today we have four new students" she said. The two new students came in and all the girls in the class room (except for Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari) gasped. The first guy must have been 6 feet tall, black hair, green eyes, and he was well toned "hello, my name is Vladron Anagi" said the boy, Moka here her inner self gasp at the last name as she recognized him as part of the Anagi family. The next boy came in; he had blue hair in a Tsukune type of fashion, brown eyes as chocolate as Tsukune's, but instead of having on the school uniform he had on a black tux with a white dress shirt underneath, and a red tie, and he on his school pants "greetings comrades, my name is Roncher Anagi" said the boy. At this Inner Moka began to speak:

Im(inner Moka): Two of three brothers, this is going to be interesting.

Om(outer Moka): Maybe the third is going to come too.

Im: impossible, the middle child disappeared years ago, He is presumed dead or put into hiding, I believe because his vampire nature was sealed by an arrow shot in his heart by the blue crusaders.

Om: That is terrible, I hope he is alive

Im: mmmmm, me too, I know who I would pick as my mate, you know they say he was half vampire- half scripter.

Om: what about Tsukune? Why can't he be our mate?

Im: Moka we both love him, but he is not immortal and he is a ghoul.

Om: fine

The chat was broken when the next student came in "hello my name is Eono Marcus" said the boy, but that is all Moka hears before she notices Roncher is about to sit where Tsukune usually sits "uuuuuummmmmm, someone already sits there, but he is absent" said Moka in a whisper "oh what's his name?" asked Roncher also in a whisper "Tsukune Aono" said Moka "is that so" said Roncher smiling at Vladron who smiled back. The last student came in, he had blue eyes, red hair, and a stare could kill "My name is Aaron" said the boy with a tooth pick in his mouth. It was the end of a school day when Moka was studying on a school bench when Roncher and Vladron came over to her "so which family are you from?" asked Vladron sitting next her "Akashia, now shu, I'm waiting for someone" said Moka. The next thing that happened shocked Moka as she was thrown off the bench and as she looked she saw Roncher and Vladron running toward her in their vampire forms she could hear "Moka!" which was yelled my Kurumu who had watched it happen. Moka closed her eyes and waited for the pain but it never came, that is when Moka sensed a huge comforting yet powerful aura coming from something in front of her. She opened her eyes see a person in black hoodie, he had the fist of Vladron in one hand and the foot of Roncher in his other "Now now, sparring without me, that's not nice" said the hooded boy flinging both of them into a tree "see you met the family" said the boy as a smile appeared on his "You're the missing second!" said Moka "yeah, but you may call me…" said the boy as he took off his hood which caused Moka to gasp "I am Tsukune Anagi" said Tsukune as he ran forward at Roncher and did a round house kick "Know your place little brother" he said as he did. Moka was speechless as she watched him battle,

Im: Do you think you could get closer to him?

Om: Maybe, but why?

Im: I want to see if we can calm him down

Om: How?

Im: Just take his arm and put it on the Rosario and rip it off, leave the rest to me.

Om: kay

Moka got from behind Tsukune and quickly got his arm, and for some reason he obeyed to her touch as she force his hand to rip off her Rosario. The change occurred and even Roncher and Vladron looked to see where the aura was coming from. Moka slowly walked over to Tsukune who looked at her with utmost love, Moka kissed him on the lips. Everything was dead quiet as Moka did this and then smiled at Tsukune "not bad" she said "congratulations on calming me down" said Tsukune with a smile before putting on his Rosario "I'm glad that Kurumu is passed out" said inner Moka as she put on her Rosario. Tsukune looked and saw that Roncher and Vladron had fled, he smiled as he picked up Moka and Kurumu. Once he had dropped off Kurumu at the infirmary and Moka in her dorm room, he decided that it was time to have brotherly chat.


	5. The Vampire Council

Chapter 5: The Vampire Council

Mikola sighed as he was at the door that on the other side of The Vampire Council, an organization that contained 3 of the most powerful Youkai, the three hades kings. It also was made up of groups of three people who represented the heads of a family, royal family that is. As he walked he took his middle seat which on the left of was his father in law and on his right was his mother. Then it began "order in the council" said the head vampire "I'd like to discuss a major subject" said the headmaster of Youkai Academy "begin" said the head vampire "I, last week, encountered a student who came to me asking for a Rosario" said the headmaster, this got Mikola to turn his head "Though he had been locked by a Holy Lock, due to his aura the holy lock had reached its last limit. I had to give him a blue Rosario. This student who was previously known as Tsukune Aono (Mikola looked even more concerned) has taken back his original identity as Tsukune Anagi" said the headmaster; many gasps went through out the meeting room as well as talk of the legendary missing second. The sounds were cut off by the sound of one of the bleachers being crushed to pieces "Is this true?" asked a vampire of the anagi family, Vlana was what the headmaster believed her name was and then he nodded with a yes to her "Tsukune seems to have only shown this to Akashiya Moka" said the headmaster "My Moka?" said Mikola "indeed Mikola" said the headmaster "I think it is time for a surprise parent visit day" said Vlana as she walked out the door followed by Jack, her husband, as well the head of the family "indeed" said Mikola as he teleported away in a blue spark.


	6. Brotherly Chat

Chapter 6: Brotherly chat

Tsukune sat in the cafeteria having breakfeast; he chuckled at the thought just the year before he would go hungry in the morning due to not wanting to go around the monsters that could kill him if they ever found out his secret. Tsukune had finished his breakfeast in record time with 20 minutes to spare so he was about pick up the paper to read it (which after the whole thing, even Tsukune found it odd how he was going to read what he had helped make) when he was suddenly approached by his two out of his harem. Tsukune knew right off due to the abilities of the scripter that it was Mizore and Yukari and then he had the terrifying question come to him _where was Kurumu? _Then his scripter then kicked again and Tsukune to pull off and amazing dodge roll which if he hadn't he would of once again been smothered by Kurumu's huge breast which made Tsukune uneasy that he was….wait, was he dating Moka? Tsukune now had this thought in his mind and didn't realize he was blushing until he noticed he noticed Kurumu was staring straight into his eyes and smiling, Tsukune nearly fell out of his seat "Is Tsukune finally smitten with me?" asked Kurumu but then she turned around to see coincidentally sitting at the table in the direction was the table that Moka was sitting at "NO! TSUKUNE, YOU MUST FALL INLOVE WITH ME!" yelled Kurumu smothering Tsukune with her breast. However it did not last long as suddenly Kurumu felt Tsukune somehow escaped her grasp and went straight to where Moka was sitting, he could tell where she was by her unique scent of lavender mixed with black cherry, he arrived at her table without Moka showing no surprise "morning Moka" said Tsukune and then he was on the ground and Moka was sucking his blood. After a while she finally looked up into Tsukune's eyes "Sorry Tsukune, but I haven't had your blood in a while" said Moka smiling "it's alright Moka, I got bigger things to deal with" said Tsukune as he saw his brothers sit down at the table across from Moka's "Excuse me Moka" said Tsukune as he got up and went over to his brothers "Morning little brother" said Vladron in his unique smug yet eerie way "yes, greetings big brother" said Roncher "let's just cut to the chase before we act like family" said Tsukune sitting down "very well, but what is the case?" asked Vladron "the case is that I'm pretty sure you guys want to see my strength" said Tsukune "how did you know?" asked Roncher as he started to grin "that's it guys, after school at sunset off school grounds" said Tsukune and then he saw each of his brothers nod yes. Far did any of them know that Tsukune's stalking admirer Mizore was listening and was then off to report to the rest of Tsukune's harem. And it seemed like the day went by like lightning. Tsukune sat there waiting for his two brothers to arrive, but in the woods near he was being observed by his entire harem, the blue hair succubus Kurumu Kuruno, the violet haired shy yet stalkerish snow woman Mizore, The small yet fierce witch Yukari, and Ruby the witch, the only one oddly missing was Moka for unknown reasons. Tsukune then saw his brothers finally arriving "what took you two so long" said Tsukune in a tone of voice that made his most of his harem cringe "sorry, we took our time" said Vladron as he stopped a foot away from Tsukune as did Roncher "so rules" said Roncher "no fatal blows and no killing each other, just battle scars" said Tsukune and then he (his entire harem gasped at this) ripped off the holy lock. Vladron had his seal in the form of an earring on his left ear, a little Rosario with a yellow eye. Vladron suddenly became a monster that the entire group knew very well, he was a black fox with four spinning tails of red-colored flames, Vladron's second hand monster was a **Yoko **"prepare to take a beating Tsukune" he said. Roncher had the most unique of all seals, a silver ring with a blue gem on it with which he took of his ring finger. His eyes turned purple, giant violet bat wings tore out his back, a tail came out, and finally claws came out his fingers "oh my it seems roncher is an **incubus**" said Ruby, Yukari then looked up to see an odd face Kurumu had on. Her face showed that she was angry yet that she was definitely blushing "Kurumu?" asked Yukari "just be quiet Yukari" said Kurumu; the harem once again resumed watching the battle. Tsukune started by throwing a punch at Roncher; however he had to cancel that attack as he was nearly burned by Vladron who ran past him with his four tails blazing "Why not unleash the scripture brother?" said Roncher as he clawed Tsukune on the chest, causing his shirt to dissolve (Tsukune could have sworn he heard a squeal from Kurumu at this moment in time) "are you sure you two can handle him?" asked Tsukune as he dodged another fireball from Vladron "we can handle it" said Vladron and Roncher at the same time "very well" said Tsukune. The next thing Vladron and Roncher saw was a blue prism appear around Tsukune, an as the prism fell the tension and power feel of the battle ground suddenly sky rocketed. The harem suddenly gasped due to them never having seen the Scripter's form, Tsukune's body took on changes with glowing blue eyes along with his hair turning from silver to white and mysterious green glowing runes on his right arm "There we go" said Vladron as he ran at Tsukune who before an inch of the flames from Vladron's tail could touch him dodged it with such speed that it looked like he had warped. Tsukune then looked at his right to see Roncher flying at him, Tsukune then shot out an energy blast out his hand. Vladron surely thought that the blast killed Roncher, but he was shocked when he realized the beam had only pushed Roncher back farther away from Tsukune as well as one other thing "What happened?" said Roncher looking at his hands which were clawless "As a scripter, I have the ability called lock beam, your true form is sealed away now from twelve hours" said Tsukune who's voice matched his power by its authoritive tone "amazing" said Roncher looking at his hands still shocked by the power of Scripter "so this the power of the god-like scripter" said Vladron. Meanwhile, the final part of the harem had arrived but not as expected. Instead of the outer Moka appearance, Moka arrived as her true inner self "Moka?" asked Yukari "yes, Yukari?" asked Moka "where is your Rosario?" asked Yukari as to her shock Moka's neck was fully revealed "it's a long story that I will tell you all later" said Moka as she smiled at Tsukune and Vladron battling "god why does Tsukune battling with other vampires turn me on" thought Moka to herself. Tsukune and Vladron stood on the battle field both out of breath "brother, can I make a request?" asked Tsukune "sure" said Vladron still taking deep breaths "make we downgrade just a full on vampire battle" said Tsukune "sure" said Vladron as his body took on his vampire form "Thanks" said Tsukune as he took on his vampire form, then they heard clapping "oh I just love brotherly duels" Tsukune and Vladron looked in the direction of the voice. Tsukune couldn't believe he would show himself on school grounds again "Kiria" said Tsukune with anger in his eyes "hello Tsukune" said Kiria "who are you and how do you know my brother?" asked Vladron "I am Kiria of Fairytale, and your brother stopped many of our plans to cause war" said Kiria "oh I hate you already" said Vladron "I think you'll see soon how Tsukune destroyed all those schemes" said Kiria. Vladron was puzzled then looked behind to see Tsukune was on the ground and looked as if he were having a battle within himself, "Tsukune, you okay?" asked Vladron, Roncher just stood there trying to figure out what was going on "Roncher and Vladron please run" said Tsukune "there is no way we a…" "GO!" said Tsukune "bring it" said Kiria as his arm took on the form of the scythe he wielded "you dumbass" said Tsukune as his silver hair now turned black, the veins on Tsukune's neck turned black and his eyes turned and even darker shade of red. Vladron and Roncher now were with Tsukune's harem "what's happening to Tsukune?" asked Vladron "no" said Moka as she knew from the scent of it "Tsukune is becoming what I made him" she added "which is" said Roncher "a ghoul" said Moka, the two brothers went wide eyed. The thing that was once Tsukune looked at Kiria and then started laughing "what is so funny, ghoul?" asked Kiria "you're too easy" said ghoul as he ran at Kiria and punched him in the stomach, he then grabbed Kiria by the hair and threw him 70 ft away. Kiria got up off the ground and looked at Tsukune "do you hate me?" asked Kiria "you know I do" said ghoul "then why let me live" said Kiria "I like to play with my food" said ghoul as he ran at Kiria "oh dear shouldn't you be asking why I was here?" asked Kiria "shouldn't you be dying" said ghoul "oh dear Tsukune, what happened to aunt and uncle" said Kiria grinning "what did you do to them?" asked ghoul "who knows, maybe you should check on them" said Kiria as he suddenly vanished. Ghoul Tsukune tried to move his body, but do to too much power use he passed out.

_That's right everybody, _

_I'M BACK and ready to write more than ever. I have to apologize to you guys because I have be gone for a long time, and I'll explain that. See I am 15 year old who is dealing with depression and when I'm depressed I don't want to write, in fact I thought of never writing again. But thanks to a friend of mine who is greatly helping me with it, I'm back writing fanfics and my own original stories (on friction press) thanks to her. So get ready because I'm catching up with this series. The last thing is that this will be now a crossover with another awesome horror/romance manga so get ready._

_Sincerely LivingShadow _


	7. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

Hi living shadow here. Once again it seems I've lost track of time and of writings but the good news is that I'm right now just beginning my summer vacation so that mean more time for typing new chapters for new and old stories. In fact I realize I have a problem where I create the beginning of stories but have no time to work on them so that was something I needed to settle before I started typing again as well, and I did so I will be posting new chapters of Rosario+Vampire Capu 3(and fixing a chapter) along with my kingdom hearts 3 fanfic( for all you kh and square Enix fans read and review please!) and I'm starting a Queen's Blade fanfic (for all you and "mature" anime lovers read and review please!:)) and now the last topic. I never thought of this but who wants to read a crossover fanfic of one anime and the other they don't...no one I hope. So based on a vote I will or won't crossover My Rosario+Vampire fanfic with Highschool of the Dead, message in your vote, you decide...

(a) yes, Go ahead for crossover

Or

(b) no, don't make it a crossover

The choice is yours readers.

Sincerely,

Living shadow


	8. Fuun

_Hello my favorite and only readers, this chapter was to signify the end of the polls and there will be no TOTAL crossover. Now I have put a new OC in the story and he has a relationship with a character from another popular anime/manga known as Blue Exorcist, for you fans of the series you will recognize her immediately. Guys, one last reminder that I'm just getting back on writing this and I'm starting off slow so I might of rushed it (your reviews will tell me if this is true). Well enjoy…._

Tsukune awoke to a pleasant and familiar smell, but he soon wished he hadn't reacted so fast to the scent as he suddenly felt like 5 needles digging into his back "calm down and lie back down Tsukune" said Moka as she was right next to him "So, the Rosario is broken again" said Tsukune looking over Inner Moka "yes, but I will explain later" said Moka "god why is she so sexy" thought Tsukune as he got caught staring at her smooth pale legs "like what you see?" asked Moka smirking at a now blushing bright red Tsukune "so what if I do" asked Tsukune with a new smirk of his own, now it was Moka's turn to blush a bright red "Tsukune, we need to discuss a few things after you're fully recovered" said Moka walking near the door "I hope what happened to your Rosario is one those things" said Tsukune "it is" said Moka as she walked out the door. Tsukune smiled as he fell back asleep.

Tsukune grinned as he got up from his bed, he only had one thing or rather one person on his mind. No matter how hard he tried Tsukune could not get Moka off his mind. Tsukune quickly got changed into a plain button up white t-shirt along with black long pants "I don't know why but I feel really energized" said Tsukune to himself as he walked over to leave his room when he caught his appearance in the mirror. Tsukune went wide eyed at his reflection "oh no my Rosario broke" said Tsukune as his silver haired red-eyed reflection gazed back at him "crap" said Tsukune as he picked up the black cloak he had used at his arrival to yokai academy, the one he had used to cover his appearance. Now as he walk to the head masters office his aura grew more and more over whelming, so much in fact that every female on the school grounds could feel the raw energy and caused them to blush as well as making the males want to fight and prove their power equal to the aura. Tsukune definitely didn't know that Moka had sensed him as he walked passed the newspaper club along with his two brothers who for some unknown reason had joined the club (Tsukune believed it was to keep an eye on him). Meanwhile in his room, Aaron (the last of the newest students, forgot about him didn't you) started loading his silver revolvers with holy water bathed bullets though even he looked up as Tsukune passed his dorm "finally, the time has come" said Aaron as he took out a pendant from under his shirt. The description of the pendant was a simple but important one, it was in the shape of a white shield with nothing on it except a blue Templar cross in the middle as to represent.

As Tsukune entered the headmasters building, he felt an aura that finally rivaled his own. He grinned as he noticed one of his greatest friends sitting by the door to the head master's office "Tsukune!" said Ruby smiling "hello Ruby" said Tsukune as he walked up to the office door "Tsukune, the headmaster is right now busy talking to a new teacher" said Ruby sternly "Oh? But Ruby, this is important" said Tsukune "How important?" asked Ruby "VERY IMPORTANT RUBY!" said Tsukune baring his fangs at Ruby "Kiss Me" said Ruby who's whole face suddenly turned a bright red "what?! Ruby I ca…." "Tsukune, please enter the room" said the headmaster as if mystically sensing that Tsukune had entered the building, Tsukune however just cared that he had gotten out of a very awkward chat with Ruby. As Tsukune entered the room, even as a scripter, he still felt a chill down a spine "good morning Tsukune" said the headmaster "hello headmaster" said Tsukune but suddenly his eyes darted to the chair on the right of the front of the head masters desk. The boy looked to appear to be Tsukune's age, he had pale skin, black hair that nearly covered his eyes, the eyes he had were a a mix of light grey with aqua blue, and his he seemed to be the age of Tsukune and his friends "Head master, I require a new and preferably a stronger Rosario" said Tsukune, he could of sworn the other boy smirked at the mention of a STRONGER Rosario "Very well Tsukune, but know one thing" said the head master smiling with his piercing white eyes as he opened a drawer from his desk "oh" said Tsukune curious at what this lecture from the head master would be "know that a Rosario will always fail one way or another without the user learning to manage his power" said the head master as a gold blur flew through from his grasp only to be caught by Tsukune, Tsukune opened his hand to be met with an amazing sight; In his hand lied a gold Rosario, now this would be not that odd if it weren't for the color of the eye of the Rosario which while is usually red, this one was black "The Rosario you have right now in your hand is called King's Cross, it's power as a seal is to this day unmatched. Like your previous seal it can be taken off by you and your others can speak to you as well" said the head master "good" said Tsukune replacing his broken blue with golden new (Authors note: hilarious coincidental rhyme) "but unlike the previous Rosario this one has some very important other features. You are able to access the world with in the Rosario" said the head master as his grin grew wider "world with the Rosario?" said Tsukune "I believe you call it the Royal Sanctum" said the head master, Tsukune went wide eyed as he had no idea that the head master knew of the holy sanctum "so then shall I introduce myself" said the boy finally entering the conversation "ah yes, Tsukune you will taken out of your classes starting the day after tomorrow" said the head master "What? Why?" asked Tsukune feeling a little bit angry at the news that he would not be in class with his friends anymore "This boy will be your new instructor, with his qualifications" said the head master "WHAT QUALIFICATIONS?!" yelled Moka smashing through the doors "Head master I-" "hello Moka Akashia" said the head master as with his power and knowledge he had expected this outburst "quit the bull shit head master, tell me why I cannot train Tsukune?" asked Moka in an angry tone as she hated the thought of being away from who she now called her mate "perhaps I shall introduce myself, head master" said the boy standing up from his chair "very well, go ahead" said the head master "My name is Fuun, I am the direct heir to the legacy of the midnight demon" said Fuun.

Tsukune went wide eyed as he sensed Moka's aura suddenly go beserk "what is the midnight demon?" he asked now curious "the midnight demon is one of the very few, like the scripter, Yokai that's class exceeds the vampire's" said Fuun "damnit, I will be watching you" said Moka pointing her finger at Fuun "and you" she said as she pulled Tsukune so his face was an inch from hers "I will be watching you and we still need to talk after this" she ended with her lips meeting Tsukune's for a short embrace, she then bared her fangs at Tsukune which he hated to admit turned him on "Tsukune, your lessons from now on begin at 5 sharp" said Fuun walking out the door 5 minutes after Moka "gotcha, Fuun" said Tsukune.

As Fuun Entered his teacher dorm room, he sighed at thoughts of what was to com. As he looked over the lights from the student dorms he chuckled "how long has it been since I saw light in the darkness" he said to himself. Fuun then got relaxed as he took off his shirt revealing a toned chest that was covered in battle scars, it was only as he was lighting a cigarette and it was suddenly cut in half did he realize he had company "I had a feeling you'd track me down love" he said grinning "You didn't think you could escape me now, you couldn't when the Vatican told me to track you, so why now?" aked the girl. The girl was in her twenty's, had red long hair with yellow edging, she had violet colored eyes but in another light they sometimes appeared brick red, she wore a red bra covering her chest, she wore black long pants to be held by a brown belt with a purple heart belt buckle, and along with her pale skin lied odd red line tattoos going down from her chest "Shura, by curiosity…what are you doing here?" asked Fuun "here to keep you company, handsome" said Shura, Fuun suddenly blushed a bright red but then he cupped her head "thank god" he said as his lips met Shura's in an embrace that led them to the one bed in the dorm.


	9. I'm Back

Dear Readers,

Wow, I don't think I could ever apologize enough for what I've done, as a writer I'm sickened that I seemed to totally stop writing this. I've been struggling with a lot of things; I'm not even sure I should pick up the pen and begin writing again. But I found that so many people want me to continue this story that I guess I have to finish this story…don't I? So I as once did before I put on my music that keeps me writing (Mainly Silent Soundtracks, not kidding, it keeps me imagining), make up a cup of cocoa and I begin typing my version of Rosario+Vampire Capu 3. Get ready cause I'm back to this. Hope you all can forgive me for not finding time to continue.

Sincerely,

Livingshadow917


	10. Hard Training

Tsukune yawned as he got up, he grinned as he looked over at his bed to see the silver haired vampire that he loved, he then had a flash back to the day before:

_Tsukune slowly walked out as he had noted that Moka had wanted to talk to him afterwards. He then felt a force tackle him "hello Moka, been learning from Kurumu have we?" asked Tsukune "that damn blue haired succumbs touches you like this again she'll have to learn her place" said Moka "a little possessive right now Moka" said Tsukune as he gripped the arms chained around his neck "that's what I need to talk about with you Tsukune" said Moka "oh?" said Tsukune "walk with me please, Tsukune " said Moka turning a light shade of pink that was obviously shown on her pale toned skin. As they walked Tsukune soon realized that it was surprisingly late, where had the time gone? As they got nearer to the dorms Moka finally spoke "Tsukune, since you have unlocked your vampire nature, have you felt any different?" asked Moka, Tsukune hadn't realized until she said something, since he had unlocked his vampire nature he had felt closer to Moka but he had thought it was just him gaining confidence "yes, I have felt like I want be closer to you, Moka" said Tsukune causing Moka to turn a brighter shader of pink "well Tsukune, vampires are effected when they turn 18" said Moka "oh?" said Tsukune "the urge to Mate" said Moka._

_A minute of silenced passed between the two as their faces turned red. Finally Tsukune broke the silence "So this a matter of who I choose from the harem" he said "no, this is a matter of if you choose me or not" said Moka as she pulled Tsukune to her so that they were lip distance away from each other "then it's yes" said Tsukune as he pulled Moka into an embrace causing her to blush as her and Tsukune's lips met for the first time. _

After that well, Tsukune blushed at the thought of what happened last night "oh please, you didn't even use your vampire form yet" Tsukune looked down to see the black stone of his Rosario glowing "everyone up?" asked Tsukune in a light whisper "yes, but special spooky down here requires your presents" Tsukune smirked at the tone of voice which he instantly recognized as the ghoul's "damn monster, I am a scripter and will be respected as such" came the tone of the scripter's voice, Tsukune sighed "very well" he said and as soon he had said this he reappeared in a place he knew immediately to be the royal sanctum "thank god you are here" Tsukune only had a second to react as he was grabbed by the rim of his shirt by his vampire self "Sorry, but as I recall, I came here to save no one but to merely speak with my scripter side" said Tsukune who was immediately dropped "ah, there you are Tsukune" said the scripter as he finally showed himself "what is it?" asked Tsukune "follow me" said the scripter. Tsukune had a face that showed puzzlement but quickly went back to blank as he followed the scripter "I know this will sound stupid but we're walking straight into a wall" said Tsukune "do not doubt the scripter's abilities Tsukune Anagi" said the scripter entity as he lifted up his hand. The effect made Tsukune go wide eyed as he saw what once a white wall transform into an arch way opening to what seemed to be a castle hall way with tons of sunlight pouring through the openings in the walls had windows existed at the time "join me for a walk, Tsukune" said the scripter as he passed through the arch way, Tsukune followed him "where exactly are we?" asked Tsukune as looked through one of the openings to see the castle lied on mountain, with grass to cover the ground and blue skies to hover above "This hall is meant to mimic a hallway of a European castle, however unlike the original this hall is endless" said the scripter "ah, so the perfect area to walk and talk" said Tsukune "mhm" said the scripter "But may I ask why I am here" said Tsukune "you are here because I just heard what your teacher is" said the scripter as he looked at Tsukune "Funn The Midnight Demon, what of him?" asked Tsukune looking at the scripter "Tsukune, around the medieval age youkai did not show themselves that often and when they did they would be hunted down by angry mobs. However some that were of the most power showed themselves because they destined to help others, such me" said the scripter "even with the risk of death" said Tsukune "yes, because the scripter's duty is to use abilities for the good of all. However there was one incident that proved that the scripter could do bad as well as good, even though I wish I could wipe it from history" said the scripter "and it has to do with the Midnight Demon, doesn't it?" asked Tsukune "yes, very observant of you Tsukune" said the scripter, he sighed and then continued "it was a nice summer day when my human host, Mordar Fledga, heard the scream of a woman and quickly ran to be of help. He could not have been prepared to see what he was going to see. Before him lied the bodies of 5 towns people, two being a girl around the age of 6 and a boy around the age of 4, Of course the fiend who had done all this stood at a distance from the woman. Mordar was shocked to see the beast; he was a hulking beast at the height of 7'8", long and sharp claws reaching from his fingers, sharp cat like ears, and horns on his head that a goat would envy. The beast also had an extremely frightening aura that engulfed everything it could reach. As of usual I quickly took over and warned the beast to leave but of course the beast refused so we battled; only after a while did I try to reason with the creature.

"Why show compassion when hate is so much easier, why try when you may surely fail? There must be a reason to do good when good is needed" said the creature "such a monster of philosophy, what do you call yourself demon?" asked Mordar "I am the Midnight Demon" replied the creature "then I order you to stop the chaos Midnight Demon, for I do not wish to use my full power" said Mordar "let us see that full power" said the Midnight Demon as he ran the his left hand into the earth causing a miniature earth quake "very well" said Mordar as quickly teleported, the Midnight Demon became quite confused, never to realize that the scripter had teleported behind him "uhf" said the Midnight Demon as he was punched in the back which sent him flying forward to meet the scripters fist once again in a surprise upper cut but was he quickly descended as the scripter doing one more teleportation appeared exactly in the path of the rising demon only to smash him to the ground "intriguing power, what are you?" asked the demon "I am a god-like creature, I am the embodiment of pure power, I am the scripter" said the scripter as he floated down to the demon who finally had gotten up "well scripter, I believe this will be fun" said the demon as he held up his palm "what do y-" but the scripter was quickly interrupted by the blast of a violent violet-colored laser hitting him.

"So how did the battle end?" asked Tsukune "it went on for a few hours and with that the Midnight Demon made his escape as did I make mine" said the scripter "so the lesson here is-" said Tsukune "-that you are dealing with a complete opposite of the scripter's nature" said the scripter "very well, I'll be careful" said Tsukune "good, now…..wake up" said the scripter snapping his fingers. Tsukune awoke to his bed without his love but instead a letter

_Dear Tsukune_

_ When I awoke it seemed that you were still sleeping so instead of waking you (your cute when you're sleeping) I merely drank my fill and then left for the training ground. I still don't trust this new teacher of yours, Funn_

_Love, _

_Moka_

_P.S. You know your late for lessons, Bakka _

Tsukune looked at the clock which read 8:45 a.m. "crap" said Tsukune as he quickly got dressed in casual clothes (white shirt and black pants) and headed off to the training ground. He arrived just in time to hear Funn screaming "Where the fuck is he?!", however what he didn't notice was that he had a new audience. Overlooking the training ground were three people that were some the closest people to Tsukune, one being the silver-haired vampire lover of his, the second being the black-haired Vladron Anagi or Tsukune's older brother, and finally was the busty blue-haired succubus Kurumu Kuruno "I hope Tsukune will be okay" said Kurumu "as I recall, Tsukune's strength comes from wanting to protects those he holds close…he'll be fine" said Valdron "I'm confident he can beat Funn" said Moka as she watched intently. As Tsukune finally showed himself he noticed a sixth mysterious presence, he decided to ignore it for now "Finally, the scripter arrives" said Funn "sorry I'm late…I slept in" said Tsukune "what was that pause for?" asked Funn now curious "nothing" said Tsukune "seemed like you wanted to say something, but held back" said Funn "I thought I came to practice, not be interrogated" said Tsukune "very well" said Funn "let us begin" he added "what's first?" asked Tsukune "well, lesson number one is when dealing with the scripter or any youkai…..remove your Rosario" said Funn smirking, Tsukune quickly removed his Rosario "now with every such power, the ability to call it forth is needed. This is your first true lesson" said Funn "and I do that how?" asked Tsukune "Meditation is for the first time, eventually after doing it for a while you will be able to summon in while standing or even in battle" said Funn "interesting" said Tsukune as he sat down to begin meditation. It took a few minutes before he heard anything, but soon he recognized the voice of the scripter:

Scripter: I take it you wish to weild my power

Tsukune: That would be it

Scripter: Then I purpose a deal

Tsukune: Oh?

Scripter: I will give you my power as long as you give me your word that you will keep an eye on Funn

Tsukune: Deal

Scripter: Good

Nothing happened for minute, and then Tsukune felt it. If one were to ask him how it felt to have the scripter's energy running through him felt, Tsukune would only be able to describe as if your blood had heated up and you could feel it running through your veins. Meanwhile Everyone went wide eyed at the appearance Tsukune had taken, before them was Tsukune but now his eyes were fully white and his boy totally was engulfed in blue flames, but what got everyone's attention was the angle wings made of blue fire on Tsukune's back "Intriguing" said Funn "This feeling is amazing" said Tsukune "oh yes, let me guess…you feel you have the power of the universe in the palm of your hand?" asked Funn "yeah, it's awesome" said Tsukune "allow me to take battle stance" said Funn, everyone blocked their eyes as a violet light grew from Funn. Everyone gasped at the site of Funn whose appearance though was similar to Tsukune was also very different, instead of being blue Funn's fire was a dark bluish violet, and at the flame covering his head had form horns of a demon as well as unlike Tsukune who had angle wings, Funns wings were huge bat wings "now we are even, I take it you want to fly?" asked Funn "hell yeah" said Tsukune "then envision flight you idiot, and when you do your wings will guide you through the air" said Funn. True to his word, as soon as Tsukune envisioned it he took flight through the sky, Tsukune grinned as he flew higher and higher until he decided to dive which as he did found himself excited "wwwwwwwwwwwwoooooooooooooo" screamed Tsukune as the wind beat against his face due to the speed of his dive _Pay attention you idiot, can't you sense that new presence _Tsukune suddenly stopped and used his sensory at which he did now detect a new presence, one that even though it was familiar Tsukune knew whoever it was badly hurt. As he got closer he realized who it was as well as why it seemed so familiar "Roncher" said Tsukune as he took off toward his friends.

Meanwhile on the ground while everyone was looking up and trying to see Tsukune, Kurumu suddenly looked around _what is it that I sense? What could possibly have me going crazy with worry?_ thought Kurumu and then she went wide eyed saw a badly flying Roncher "RONCHER!" she yelled as he crashed into the ground a foot away from her. Kurumu quickly got to him, even though she had no medical knowledge she quickly had Roncher in her arms "crap" said Funn as he ran toward the incubus and succubus, "BROTHER!" yelled Tsukune and Vladron simultaneously as they came over to the group followed quickly by Moka. They all quickly realized that Roncher had really bad burns all over his skin "what happened to you brother?" asked Tsukune "Tsukune, I had to get the info to you" said Roncher "what info?" asked Valdron "info so important, I had to take a shortcut through the schools kitchen to get to you faster" said Roncher "So that why you have burns but what's the info?" asked Tsukune "it's-no tears, beautiful" said Roncher as he wiped the tears coming from Kurumu's eyes "RONCHER, THE INFO!" said Tsukune "oh yeah, it's…it's…..it's a surprise parent visit day" said Roncher after he passed out.

_So what do you think of the returning chapter? Reviews are always welcomed and even encouraged. I must also say again, I really am sorry for the wait but I finally been building a social life, and my laptop died and I'm borrowing the one I'm using right now, so things have been keeping me from writing this. It's only after I listened to a lot of Rosario+Vampire music from Youtube and Grooveshark that I found myself finally able to finish this chapter. If I didn't mention it already, Funn's friend/love interest is Shura from Blue Exorcist (everyone should check out that manga and or anime, it's amazing). Also take hint of the form Tsukune took by using the scripter's powers, it's a hint of what the origin of the scripter is. I just like to say again THANK YOU TO ALL MY FANS. AGAIN COMMENTS AND REVIEWS ARE ENCOURAGED!_


End file.
